


Just a Dream

by Peach_Pit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Glompto - Freeform, Humor, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Swordfighting, Touching, Wet Dream, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit
Summary: Prompto's frequent dreams about Gladiolus have begun to affect his daily life in ways that he can no longer ignore. If he confesses, he risks altering the chemistry of their close-knit group. Can he work up the nerve? (Hint: turns out it's not all that bad...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> March 7th: I edited this into proper chapters. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I began writing this pretty much as soon as chapter 3 started in the game. I'm further now...and up to my waist in Promptio feels. So here you go.
> 
> Thanks to my friend [Callie](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com) for editing. <3

## I

 

Prompto stood face-high to Gladiolus’s pecs. The bigger man had stripped himself of his Crownsguard jacket, making ready for bed. How Prompto had come to be so close was unclear, but he could not tear his eyes away. They glistened like firm nectarines after a fresh rain, teasing what juice may be inside.

Gladio glanced down at him with a sharp grin. “Nice, huh?”

Prompto leapt in his skin. His expression shifted to slight horror, realizing he’d let himself stare. Usually he was good about that…

“I--”

Before Prompto could say anything, Gladio stepped back, making a gesture of offering. “Wanna squeeze? They’re nice and firm.”

Prompto could feel his pores opening, breaking into a hot sweat. Well, of course, he _had_ to check and see if the fruit was ripe…

Reaching out gently, Prompto traced Gladiolus’s pec with his right pointer finger before lacing the nipple between fingers. The tactile sense of the nipple responding to his finger’s straddling pleased him; the beat of Gladio’s heart soothed him. He began doing the same with his other hand. Hands full, he looked up at Gladio, who continued his grin, his eyes obviously content with what was happening. He stepped close again.

“You see? Do you know why I do all this, Prompto?”

“Why?” Prompto’s voice barely escaped his throat.

“Noct.”

“Huh?”

“Noct!”

 

Prompto’s eyes bolted open, and he turned to the side to find the others awake in the tent beside him. Gladiolus called out to the crown prince, who had apparently ventured outside of their camp, while Ignis groggily got his bearings.

“Noct, you’ll get killed out there! What are you doing? Noct!” Gladiolus growled in his half-awakeness, shouting out the tent’s entrance.

“I thought I heard something,” Noctis’s voice called from some way away. He wasn’t yet dangerously far, but who knew what the boy was planning.

Prompto looked inside his sleeping bag to see his raging erection, his blood still rushing. He liked to sleep without pants, so it was easy to see that he had formed _another_ small tent inside of his bag. He lay right next to Gladio; thankfully, no one had realized he was awake yet. He pretended to still be asleep, facing the tent interior, conflicted by his immediate concern for Noct and his own private situation.

Before he had any more time to think, Gladious whapped Prompto on the arm to wake him. “Prompto! Go get Noct. He won’t listen to me.”

“Aah!! Uhh--” Prompto squealed, sitting up and bunching the sleeping bag up around his lower half. “What? What’s--”

“He’s outside. Go! Hurry up before something kills that young fool!”

“Y-you’re not that much older than him, you know…” Prompto shimmied to his knees, holding the bag around his torso like a towel. Gladio gave him a questioning look but didn’t remark.

“What? The desert gets cold at night!” Prompto shuffled over to the entrance of the tent and called out in a high voice: “Noct!”

“Don’t squeal, you’ll alert all the daemons,” Ignis griped.

“Noct! I think I see a d-d-daemon!” Prompto saw nothing but darkness, but he wanted to get this over with.

Noctis looked around himself. Unable to see anything, he decided to trust Prompto and dashed back to the tent. Prompto, sighing with relief, shuffled back into his spot and plopped over. Gladiolus gave him a thankful pat on the side as he did, causing him to yelp.

“Ah -- apologies,” Gladio said. “I forgot about the Sabertusk incident earlier.”

In truth, Prompto’s injuries from earlier scuffles had already healed.

The pale-haired boy curled up in his corner and tried to go back to sleep. Of course, the others argued for some time.

“Don’t scare us like that,” Ignis admonished. “We do everything as a team. If you need to do something, at least inform us. We keep no secrets.”

“Right, right, it wasn’t a big deal, was it?” Noctis’s attitude was surprisingly lax despite the tension in the room. “I’m hungry now.”

“It’s two in the morning,” said Gladio.

“Don’t expect me to feed you again this late.” Ignis lay back down.

“C’mon!” Noctis prodded.

“Grab something from the snack bag.”

“You hungry, Prompto?” Noctis looked over.

Prompto couldn’t sleep. He was faking it as hard as he could, with making loud sawing noises and hoping they all believed it. Noctis took the hint and went to retrieve their bag of snacks. Gladiolus kept an eye on him just in case.

Prompto’s boner would just not go away.


	2. Chapter 2

## II

 

Short on funds, the gang made their way to their next quest: hunting Flexitusks, yet to be their toughest challenge with the beasts’ notoriety in this desert land. The Regalia’s smooth ride and Ignis’s steady driving would deliver them to their destination quickly enough. Prompto’s quietness on their travel did not escape Ignis’s notice, but he did not call attention to it.

“I think we’ve bought enough curatives this time,” said Ignis, “so we can avoid repeating yesterday’s mistake.” He turned to Prompto. “We may need you in closer range this time.”

“O-oh, right. Will do.” Prompto gave a weak thumbs up.

“Yeah, you wanna _hit_ the monsters, Prompto,” said Gladio with a teasing grin, reaching over the front passenger’s seat to ruffle Prompto’s hair.

“H-hey!” Prompto turned red.

The whole ride so far, Prompto still couldn’t stop thinking about Gladiolus’s sculpted abs, like perfect little rows of fresh sweet buns. Up close in reality they were actually better than in his dream, but since the early morning he avoided looking even slightly in his direction lest he wind up staring...and developing another _lower-body situation_ . _God, what’s it like to not be so sensitive?_

Gladio leaned forward. “Seriously though, we won’t want one of _those_ things taking a chunk out of you.”

Prompto nodded without looking at him. _You could take a chunk out of me,_ he thought. _Wait… Does that even make sense…?_

 

The four came to the place where they expected their bounty to be and found things strangely quiet.

“This is the place, right?” said Noctis.

“It would appear so.” Ignis adjusted his glasses and scanned the area once again. A bush adjacent to them rustled. “There!”

Before anyone could respond, the Flexitusks were upon them, attacking in pincer formation. The group reared their weapons and struck back with sharp battle acumen.

Noctis used his broadsword to break one of the beasts in a single warp-strike, making it easy work. With his very own war sword, Gladiolus took multiple strikes at the next, a more evasive creature. Prompto caught a glimpse of his assault; as beefy as he was, Gladiolus was also graceful in battle, a monster of a man almost too beautiful to behold -- at least to him. Prompto imagined what it would have been like if Gladio, like Noct, could warp-strike. Then he wondered what it looked like to warp without any clothing…

Ignis shouted out: “Prompto!”

Prompto snapped out of it and dodged one of the beasts, attempting to get to higher ground. It pursued him as he readied his gun, but, running backwards, his shots did not find their target.

“Prompto, move closer!” Ignis called as he speared the second beast.

“Ooh, nice,” Gladio remarked.

Noctis went after Prompto. “Prompto! Let’s link up!”

Prompto tripped and skidded back down the hill. Noctis warped to avoid being stuck and tumbling with him, then took after the beast that followed.

The Flexitusk charged Prompto, flooring him and causing him to lose his gun. It then kicked back at Noctis, who found himself unable to summon another warp. Gladiolus rushed in and beat the beast back with one mighty swing of his sword, which finally did the monster in for good.

Putting away his weapon, Gladio lifted Noctis and Prompto back to their feet with each of his arms and then crossed them, a stern look on his face. “Prompto, what’s going on with you?”

“Yeah, Prompto, that wasn’t like you,” said Noctis, visibly annoyed. “I’m pretty sure you don’t want any of us to die here.”

Prompto’s face grew pale and sheepish in the wake of his failure. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything; he only looked down at the ground.

“Let’s not be hard on him,” reasoned Ignis, placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “These are strange times for all of us. New challenges, new terrains.”

“Don’t make excuses for him,” said Noctis. “I haven’t ever seen him fight that poorly.”

Gladiolus huffed. “Definitely a D. Six help us if something bigger showed up. Still, I guess we’re all somewhat bushed -- after all, we were kept up late last night thanks to Prince Somebody.” Gladiolus grinned and slapped Noctis’s shoulder.

“Ow!” Noctis grabbed his arm.

Ignis stepped in. “Let me take a look at that. Hmm… That doesn’t look great. We’ll have to head back and get a Mega Elixir.”

“Well enough. We were going back to Hammerhead anyway.” Gladio started heading back toward the car.

Ignis helped Noctis back to the car. Prompto noticed the prince’s limp; his heart stung at the sight. If he couldn’t be reliable now, under the influence of wild dreams, then when? Was he ever reliable to begin with? His mistakes could one day cost the prince’s life. All of his friends’ lives, in fact.

“Prompto, are you joining us?” said Ignis.

He shuffled wordlessly back to the car, got in beside Ignis, and kept his gaze out to the side the whole way back.

 

Another day and they were closer to the port at Galdin Quay. Outside of battle, Prompto had become increasingly more withdrawn. The others had decided to give him his space for the most part, exacerbating his mental isolation. The lightness of the sea air at their camp, ever nearer to the port, should have created a refreshing and relaxing air for them, but he could not wholly enjoy it. A pressure weighed down on him; he wondered if anyone else sensed it…

Finally, Gladiolus approached him off to the side as evening fell.

“Prompto, seriously… What’s up?”

Prompto looked away immediately. “N-nothing.”

“Prompto -- Prompto, look at me.” Gladio grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to face him, but Prompto kept his head pointed away from him. “Prompto…” He instead grabbed his head and turned it gently to face him. Prompto was already blushing bright red. “What’s the matter with you? You sick or something? You’re killing this trip. It seemed like you were pretty excited at first. You haven’t even taken any pictures of me today.”

Fish-lipped from the force of his cheeks being smushed, Prompto responded, “I’m fine.”

“If there’s one thing I know about you, it’s when you say ‘I’m fine’, you’re really not fine.” Gladio let go of Prompto’s face and crossed his arms. “I’m not still mad at you, if that’s what you think.”

Prompto darted his eyes to the side shyly. “Is Noct mad…?”

“Does he look mad?”

Gladiolus gestured toward Noctis. He was chatting with Ignis, apparently about a new recipe. He seemed fine.

“No…”

“There. Now what’s the problem? There’s no use hiding your feelings, because you can’t. They’re written on your face.”

Prompto’s blush deepened, easily tinting his pale skin. His eyes widened in a slight panic. “I -- I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, all right? I -- now -- I can’t.” He turned himself away completely before his face got too embarrassing.

“Is it about Noct?”

Prompto refused to answer.

“Iggy? Me? ...Cindy?”

Gladio chuckled. The thought of Prompto around women brought him great amusement. Still, Prompto wouldn’t say anything.

Gladio sighed. “Well, whatever it is, quit letting it distract you. You want us to enjoy this trip, right? You want Noct to, right?”

“...Yeah.”

Gladio gently reached and took Prompto’s chin into his fingers, guiding him to face him with a soft motion. “Good, so chin up and stop acting so strangely.”

Gladio left to join the others. Turning and watching him walk off, Prompto’s gaze softened to inspiration. Gladio was much unlike Ignis, but he had his own way with words, with people. Something about his more commanding tone made Prompto shiver in a good way. His eyes locked onto Gladio’s rear. The Crownsguard garb really did seem to enhance the cheeks, at least in Gladio’s case… Gladio half-turned to look back at Prompto, and Prompto snapped his head away before he could see his burgeoning nosebleed.

Prompto righted himself and then went to join his companions at the camper. “Hey, I think we should have this for dinner…”

 

That night, at some late hour, Prompto opened his eyes at a stir. Turning to his side and yawning, he rubbed the blur from his eyes. When he drew his hand away, he saw Gladiolus lying right beside him in bed...completely nude.

“AAH!” Prompto shrieked.

“Hey, Prompto, have you seen _all_ of my tattoos?” Gladio winked at him.

Prompto saw the light: shining below, a thickness the likes of which Prompto had never seen. He flicked his eyes back to Gladio’s. Gladio gave a grin and a quick thumbs-up.

“H...heaven…” Prompto shuffled around for his camera...

 

Then he snapped awake at the sound of something stirring outside.

_Dammit. Again…_

At least this time everyone was sleeping.

Prompto stepped outside of the roadside camper and stretched. A rarab near the camper hopped off. The crisp night air was almost too cold, but much less so than the middle of the desert, and a welcome feeling to his warmed-up body. Cooling off properly would help clear his mind. He sat at the little table outside and leaned his chin in his hands.

 _Should I tell him? Should I?_ Ever since he became a part of the prince’s life, he had admired the people he met, especially Gladiolus Amicitia. Of course, he looked up to Noct himself, and Iggy too -- he felt it the highest privilege to be their friend and cherished each moment he could spend with them, deserved or not. But he admired Gladio in a _different_ way...a way that could disrupt the chemistry of the destined quartet.

A part of him wanted to be selfish, just once. The deepest parts of him wanted to demand that Gladiolus love him. He knew that if he delivered it just right, Gladio would comply, too; after all, the man is nothing if not a vigilant servant of the small, no matter prince or common blood. He could follow orders.

Prompto cared too much. About everyone. _What about Noct?_ They’d all take a bullet for Noct, of course, but Gladiolus would somehow be first, such was his loyalty. And Ignis? Surely he’d have nothing good to say about this distraction. They all knew, as well as him, that the Amicitia line was dedicated to protecting the line of Lucis, a devotion that could cost such frivolities as romance.

 _Am I overthinking this? I am, right? Gods, I just don’t want to ruin_ everything _…_

Perhaps it was the mark of a dedicated friend, but Prompto, just once, held in his impulsive nature.

As if responding to his aura, Noctis emerged from the camper, looking for him. He quietly took a seat beside him, sitting backwards in his chair.

“Prompto, I’m worried about you.”

Prompto mustered a smile that didn’t seem completely forced. “Don’t be.”

“Kinda hard when you’re sulking all day. If you’ve got something on your mind--”

“I really can’t say.”

“You should believe in yourself.” Noctis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Hey, whatever it is, you can handle it.”

Prompto sweated a little. _Can I really handle Gladio?_

“Know that you’ve got an ear.” Noct winked. “And remember, there’s nothing you can’t tell me.”

“Not even about… S...someone in our group?”

“I’d keep it secret. Prince’s word.” Noctis put his hand to his heart in a light yet sincere gesture.

“What about ‘we keep no secrets’?” Ignis’s words still rung in Prompto’s head.

“This seems personal. I can’t force you to say anything, after all. But if you did, it would be on my honor to keep it a secret.” Noctis looked off in recollection. “I really did think I heard something that night, by the way. Could’ve been the bounty that escaped. Could’ve been a good opportunity, the way I saw it. A little reckless, though, yeah. It’s okay to be a little reckless, I think. But what do I know? I’m just the prince.” Noct smiled, a little goofy.

Prompto smiled, genuinely this time. “Thanks.” A pause. Resolve came to his face. “I think...I think I should do what you said. I should handle it.”

“Let me know how it turns out.”

Noctis reached out for a fist bump. Prompto joined him, then spread his fingers like an explosion.

“Pshooo!”

They both grinned. It did Noctis good to see his best friend smiling again.


	3. Chapter 3

## III

 

In the morning, Prompto was up before everyone else. He spent the hour before dawn pacing back and forth, formulating his plan as quickly as his little brain could. After day broke, the gang had a good breakfast -- Gladiolus remarking that he was glad to see things back to normal, nearly sending Prompto into another anxiety spiral -- and before long, they ran into another problem entirely.

They hadn’t spent long in the Regalia before noticing that something was off. The car wobbled slightly to the left before they even drove a fraction of a mile.

“Now what?” Gladiolus griped.

Their inspection of the car led to a minute discovery: “Looks like this front tire picked up a nail,” Ignis observed.

“Already?” Gladiolus seemed the most inconvenienced. He was itching to move on.

“We have spares, right?” Noctis asked.

“Thankfully,” said Ignis.

Gladio helped remove the spare from the trunk as Prompto realized something.

“Guys, I don’t have my camera -- I’ll be right back.”

He jogged the short distance back to the camper to locate his most valuable possession. After shuffling around his sleeping area, he found it, giving it a big kiss.

When he turned around, Gladio was right behind him.

“Ah! Don’t just sneak up on me!”

“Sorry. I see you found it, good. I wanted to see if I left anything behind since we’re still here.” Gladio began digging around as well. “You look like you’re doing better this morning.”

“Oh -- uh -- yeah,” Prompto answered, pretending to help while casting sideways glances at Gladio’s sculpted abs.

“We all have our off days, I suppose,” Gladio continued.

 _Now_ , Prompto thought. _Wait, no… What if Noct walks in?_

They heard Noctis shout outside. Jumping to the doorway, they saw Ignis and Noctis running down the street after the spare tire, which began its rapid, rolling descent down the hill. Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Looks like they’ve got it taken care of,” he said.

Gladio grinned. “Definitely.”

They both stepped back inside. Immediately, Gladio said,

“I can’t help but feel like you have something to say to me.” He did not look directly into Prompto’s eyes for fear of it unnerving him, but instead, Prompto felt more intimidated -- so close and yet so distant. Perhaps the man did not even realize how casually intimidating he could be.

“I, uh…” Prompto hesitated, but he couldn’t hold out; before long, his face alone would tell the story.

“Well? Spit it out! We’re both adults here.” Spoken a bit too gruffly.

“I…” Time slowed for Prompto; he could feel his own breath, and his companion’s breath, and his heart still beat faster than he could keep count of if he tried. _I can’t do it! I just can’t!_

“I’m sorry.” Prompto ran outside, unable to bear it. In the light of Gladiolus Amicitia, he was nothing but garbage. For the sake of his friends, he would not say it.

“Hey!” Gladiolus stood at the doorway. “Where exactly are you planning on running to?!”

A good question. There was nothing else around except the car. He ran to his usual spot in the front passenger’s seat, shutting himself inside. The top was down, so he curled himself into a ball, shutting out the world. Gladio followed, calmly entering the driver’s seat.

It sounded like Prompto was crying; at a closer look, it seemed instead that he was hyperventilating. Gladio grabbed a small bag from their stock and handed it to Prompto. He took it after another moment of being unable to control his breathing and breathed in and out of it deeply for a bit. Eventually he calmed, while Gladiolus rubbed his back.

“...Sorry.” Gladiolus’s voice carried sincere regret.

“It’s...okay…” Prompto’s voice was small; he still would not lift his head.

“Is it that bad? Can I make it up to you?”

“It’s not _bad_ at all…”

Gladiolus shook his head. “I thought I had you all figured out, Prompto Argentum.”

“I...like you…”

“Huh?” Gladio looked perplexed. “I like you too?”

“No, I mean --” Prompto lifted up his head. “Like, _like_ -like! See?”

Gladio’s confused expression deepened, his head cocking to the side much like a dog’s.

Prompto grabbed Gladio’s shoulders, turning him more towards him. “Gladio, I, I like the way you swing your big sword, the way you cheer me on, the way you can do just about anything--”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Gladio grinned without a hint of modesty.

“Your big pecs…”

“Oh yeah, they’re pretty good.” Gladio grinned while flexing a little bit. “Whenever I feel a little flabby, I just think of Noct and what I’ve got to do to keep him on the path.”

Prompto got very quiet suddenly.

“Hmm? You jealous?” Gladio grabbed Prompto’s shoulder. “And how many scrapes have I pulled you out of already? And Iggy? You’re all sharing the benefits.”

Prompto looked at Gladio with a blush. “Um… I...had...a dream about you.”

“Really.” Genuine curiosity.

“U-um, in it, you let me, uh…” Prompto’s cheeks turned deep red again. He tried to cover his face.

Gladio stared blankly for a moment; then it came to him. “Oh. OH.”

“Actually, it was several dreams.” Prompto turned away, mumbling, “But they always end before the good part…”

Now even Gladio was a little bit red. Prompto peeked back at him out the corner of his eye, seemingly braced for the harshest rejection.

Gladio cleared his throat and grinned. “You could have told me that sooner. What’s the worst I can do? Say no? Say ‘ewww’ really loud? I’m still your friend, you know.”

Prompto clung to his arms. “But then everything would be weird! You know Noct doesn’t like it when things are weird!”

“I think Noct wouldn’t care at all. And Specs? Even less than that.”

Gladio seemed surprisingly calm. Prompto began to relax, but he was still unsure of where this was going.

“So...you’re saying I don’t have anything to worry about?”

“I can’t believe you’ve been stressing out over Baby’s First Wet Dreams.”

Prompto started blushing again. “Not my first!”

“What was your first like, then?”

“We’re getting off topic!!”

They both noticed Noctis and Ignis running back from around the rocky border of the road ahead.

Gladio looked toward the sun in the east. “...Let’s talk after we get back to Hammerhead. It’s gonna be another long day.”


	4. Chapter 4

## IV

 

The ride back was peaceful, with Prompto and Gladiolus both in contemplation. Noctis and Ignis were both still too worked up from chasing a tire to notice.

Cindy was surprised to see the boys in for yet another round of service, but the car was taken care of in no time. With a hunting group like them, seeing them in and out these past few days had become almost routine, but they could tell Noct was itching to move forward from this hot, sandy place.

After their meal at the diner, Gladio pulled Prompto aside and said, “Noct, Iggy, Prompto and I are gonna scare up the last of the metal reserves around here before we move out. Right, Prompto?”

“Ah, yeah!” Prompto’s usual shaky confidence. “There’s good stuff out there, and we need money again.”

“Sure, have fun,” said Noctis without looking up from his phone.

“Splitting up is the leading cause of death, you know,” said Ignis.

“We can handle it; it’s not far off and we’ve got hours until sunset.” Gladio headed out the door, with Prompto close behind him.

 

They trekked again across the desert, a little ways off from the nearest campsite.

“So, where are we really headed?” asked Prompto.

“You’ll see.” Gladio kept a straight track until they reached a thick patch of shrubs, then turned west. They soon came to a small yet human-sized entrance to a cave.

“What is this? Is this safe?” Prompto tried to gauge the opening’s size without getting too close.

“I scoped it out earlier. It’s fine.” Gladio started squeezing his way inside.

“That was _then_ , my dude,” said Prompto, nonetheless following him.

As expected, the cave interior was dark -- too dark to see much. Shielded from most of the desert environment, it was cool and comfortable. They stood close to the light of the entrance, the passageway barely big enough for two but widening deeper inside.

Prompto looked up at Gladio, face-high to his chest. The atmosphere felt thick, as though only Gladio’s blade could cut it.

“So, how long have you felt this way about me?” Gladio spoke in a low and sultry voice.

“Um… Around a year? At least, that’s when I _realized_.”

“Really?” Gladio’s face lit up with surprise. “So you’ve been holding onto that for a year?”

“Well, it wasn’t such an, um, embarrassing issue until recently…”

“Uh-huh.” Gladio crossed his arms. “I see. So what you’re saying is, you’ve become super horny.”

“Uh--!”

“Finally got out of the crown city, sky’s the limit, endless possibilities… An irresistible opportunity.” Gladio nodded. “Yeah. It all makes sense.”

“You don’t have to make fun of me…” Prompto looked away, shy yet also annoyed. It felt as if he were being chastised.

“Not at all. I’m saying I understand.” Gladio put his hands on Prompto’s hips. “Anything’s possible.”

Gladio leaned forward, allowing Prompto to push himself upon his toes and meet his lips. The union of their lips felt so warm and so soft; Prompto lingered there, playing his hands gently on Gladio’s shoulders, before breaking away for a breath.

“Well?” Gladio smiled.

“What?”

“That was your first kiss, right?”

Prompto blushed and looked away again. He would never admit that, though it was pretty obvious. “This setting is already pretty unromantic…” he huffed.

“Wha, you don’t like this location? Would you rather have stayed in that old camper around all the others?”

“At least we’d have a bed!”

“Well, I tend to get loud in these types of situations, so if you wanted any privacy…”

Prompto turned bright red at the thought. He really was a beast...

“C’mon, people make out in caves all the time!” Gladio grinned. “And besides…”

Gladio gestured into the deeper part of the cave. Prompto’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw a little further in what appeared to be a small camp, with various odds and ends strewn about, even a makeshift tent.

“Did you…?”

“I wanted to take a little nap after I found this place. It was pretty sweet.”

“So that’s where our stuff went!”

“It wasn’t enough to miss.”

“You’re using my camera strap to hold down the tent! I’ve been looking all over for that! Why do you even have that? How’d you even get all this stuff in here?!”

“Eh. It was a little awkward. Not a problem.”

They went and sat on the little mat just outside of the fake-tent.

“It was a little moist in here the other day, so I had to cover up. Nicer today. Lucky us.”

Prompto shifted himself into Gladio’s lap. “You’re lucky I like you so much…” He leaned in for another kiss. Gladio stopped him at the last moment. “Huh??”

“Hold on.” Gladio took a match and lit the lantern and few mostly-melted candles he had sitting around the tiny camp. “I want to see you.”

They joined in calm embrace again as they kissed, this time getting deeper into it. Gladio slipped his tongue between Prompto’s lips to get a taste of his mouth. Prompto gasped, caressing the back of Gladio’s head as he leaned into the kiss. He broke away to breathe, kissed, and then again, as if hungry for Gladio’s taste.

“Whoa there, no need to get carried away -- I’m not running out or anything,” Gladio said with a smile.

“S-sorry,” Prompto replied, instead opting to kiss him again and biting Gladio’s bottom lip. He let go and whispered, “So good…”

Gladio ran his hands up and down Prompto’s back in a comforting manner as they continued to kiss. Prompto stopped and removed his jacket, then jumped back to Gladio’s lips while Gladio’s hands ran beneath Prompto’s shirt. The next time they broke away, Gladio began kissing his neck, then caught a glimpse downward.

“You’re excitable, aren’t ya?” Gladio looked at the bulge in Prompto’s pants. “May I?”

“Uhh…” Prompto’s shyness kicked in in spite of himself. “How far are we gonna take this?”

“As far as you want.”

“‘Kay.” Prompto took Gladio’s hand and guided it over to his crotch. “Okay… Let’s just have some fun.”

“I’m all for that.” Gladio carefully undid Prompto’s pants and pulled his dick out. It was already leaking precum; its redness mirrored the color of Prompto’s face. “Already, huh?”

“Can you blame me?”

Gladio reached in for a playful kiss as he began to stroke Prompto. He ran his fingertips along the top and bottom of Prompto’s dick. Prompto squirmed a little, not used to being so stimulated; he could smell the day on Gladio, and all this combined was almost overwhelming.

“Hey now, hold still, or you’re going to make me lose my grip.” Gladio took Prompto’s dick into his hand and started stroking with a stronger hold.

Prompto gasped. Staring into Gladio’s hazel eyes, his body temperature continued to rise as his dick stiffened even more. Without thinking, he turned a little, reached forward, and touched both of Gladio’s nipples atop those firm pectoral muscles. Prompto slid his hands up and down beneath Gladio’s open jacket; Gladio decided to pause and remove it, revealing his upper body in full. Prompto had seen it enough times in passing, but here, with firelight bouncing off the glistening, tan surface of his skin, it seemed elevated.

Keeping his hands in place, Prompto looked away.

“What, too embarrassed?”

“I won’t last for long if I keep looking at you.”

Gladio blushed a bit. Could the man be charmed by his inexperienced companion? It would appear so.

“Ah-- Gladio--”

Prompto could no longer hold back. His cum spilled over onto Gladio’s hand, forthcoming in great amount.

“Well then,” Gladio observed.

“S, sorry,” said Prompto, embarrassed. Though, it was to be expected -- he had, after all, been worked up all day.

To Prompto’s surprise, Gladio cleaned the cum from his hands by licking it as if it were icing. He almost seemed cat-like. Well, he was a practical man…

“Gladio…”

“Looks like you had fun.”

“Wh-- What about you?” Sitting on his lap, Prompto could feel that Gladio was at least a little hard. He shuffled to instead sit straddling Gladio on his knees, with the larger man’s body between his legs. He reached down to pet Gladio’s crotch through his pants. Gladio smiled as Prompto leaned in for another kiss.

A cold drop of water dripped from a stalactite and hit Prompto right in the head. “Gwah!”

Gladio chuckled. “Into the tent, then?”

They repositioned themselves within the tent and went right back to making out. Prompto carefully undid Gladiolus’s belt and unzipped his pants. Gladio was hard enough now for his dick to peek out from his _fundoshi_ -style underwear. Its size was actually comparable to his dream; reaching for it, Prompto took a stunned pause without even realizing.

“Don’t just flatter me,” Gladio teased. Prompto snapped out of it, looking even more embarrassed than usual. Unlike him, Gladio was circumcised, and that somehow made it look...bigger. It was pleasant to look at. “You’ve got it bad, huh?”

With a more determined look, Prompto grabbed Gladio’s cock and started stroking it. The large man moaned a little -- subtle, more guttural than anything -- but Prompto picked up on the sound and enjoyed it. Since Prompto was straddling him, Gladio found it easier to go for more kisses along Prompto’s jawline. Both of them felt their bodies heating up; the excitement of having this man all to himself, even if just for this moment, was getting Prompto hard again.

Then Prompto had an idea. He scooted his body even closer to Gladio’s and pressed their dicks together, holding both with one hand with his other arm around Gladio’s shoulder.

Smiling, Gladio pressed his forehead against Prompto’s. “I like the way you’re thinking.”

Prompto rocked his hips a bit to rub their penises while they made out, lacing his free hand into Gladio’s hair. Gladio kept a firm grip on Prompto’s hips and rear, moaning and groaning into each of Prompto’s kisses. Each moan fueled Prompto further.

“Grab harder, please.” The smaller man was more gratifying than he expected and more than eager enough. Gladio could only comply.

Their cocks were both rigid, gliding off of each other’s coated in precum. Their lips only parted for Gladio to reach for Prompto’s body and plant hungry kisses wherever possible.

“More,” Prompto demanded. Gladio, gradually losing himself to the moment, began nibbling at Prompto’s freckled shoulders gently but eagerly. Prompto caressed and kissed his head, while below, they joined hands around their members and kept stroking. Prompto, unable to stop himself, moaned into Gladio’s ear. “God… Gladio…”

Prompto came first, decorating Gladio’s abs with an almost violent propulsion, the rest running down their hands. Gladio caught a glimpse of Prompto’s face as he did, unable to look away. He, too, then came with a loud grunt, mostly covering Prompto’s stomach and part of his lifted-up shirt.

Prompto rested his head against Gladio’s for a moment, keeping hold of Gladio’s hand around their dicks and basking in the moment before pulling his hand away. Gladio took Prompto’s hand back and began licking it clean. Prompto looked in adoration.

“Gladio… Gladio, no one’s ever done anything like this for me before…”

Gladio smiled and leaned in for another hefty kiss. When he withdrew, Prompto fell over onto him limply. Gladio held onto him.

“My...hero...”

“So, was this better than your dream?”

Prompto looked back into his eyes seriously. “ _Much_ better.”

They cleaned each other up, got redressed, and started gathering up their things, when a strange, deep growl came from somewhere deeper in the cave.

Prompto stopped in his tracks. “Wh-what was that?”

They glanced that way to find two bright eyes staring back at them, catching what little light entered from the cave’s entrance.

Prompto dropped most of his stuff and ran. Gladio followed.

“Don’t stop until we get back to Hammerhead!” Prompto yelled, not even looking back.

“We still need the ore!” Gladio called back, trying to keep up with him.


	5. Chapter 5

## V

 

Time passed, bringing the crew to Lestallum. Not far into their adventure had they already suffered a great loss -- the only home they’d ever known. Noctis would not give up hope of reclaiming his rightful place as King of Lucis, even if he had to rebuild Insomnia single-handedly, but in the meantime, his group had to survive however they could. The air about them was strange and heavy.

They had spent a few days blowing off steam, taking out the various bounties about the area and even seeking out a large, notorious beast in order to restore the local Chocobo service. However, in this time, a certain duo found it hard to make time for each other…

The four men regrouped at the Leville lobby, debating if it was a good idea to turn in early for the day.

“That was pretty rough,” said Gladio.

“I’d rather not waste daylight,” Ignis insisted.

“But it’s sooooo hooooot,” said Prompto.

“Do whatever you like,” said Noctis. “I wanna take a walk.”

“I’m going to the market to pick up some ingredients for tomorrow,” said Ignis.

“Then I’ll go with you.”

Noctis and Ignis lingered near the hotel’s entrance while Gladiolus and Prompto hung back. Prompto felt a pair of eyes fall upon him from above; he blushed but tried not to look up. He felt the tension mounting and couldn’t hold out for long; turning on his toes quickly, he reached to grab Gladio’s chin and give him a quick (and stealthily silent) kiss. Gladio looked surprised at Prompto’s impulse.

The blond noticed the man behind the counter looking at them surreptitiously. He tried to play it off like he hadn’t seen anything. Prompto lifted a finger to his lips, and the man looked away.

“Prompto,” said Noctis. Prompto snapped to attention. “You want anything from the market?”

“Uh -- What about more of that stuff we had last night? It was good.”

“Aw, again?” Gladio wasn’t a picky eater, but he preferred variety.

“I’ll be sure to get other things, too,” said Ignis. “I just wanted to make sure everything’s covered.”

“I didn’t know you liked fish cakes so much, Prompto,” said Noctis.

“Huh? No, I was talking about the candy sushi. It was so cute!” Prompto grinned, putting his hands behind his head. “Where’d you even get that?!”

“...Right, that is _all_ he ate last night.” Ignis sighed. “Why must I alone monitor you boys’ nutrition?”

Ignis and Noctis left, and Gladio and Prompto lingered.

“I don’t know why we have to be so secretive.” Gladio looked at Prompto, his expression softening in only the most subtle of ways.

“I-I just…”

“Are you embarrassed of me?”

“No! N-no, I just, it ju-- It’s emb--”

Gladio ruffled Prompto’s chocobo tufts and laughed. “I’m teasing, you goof. I understand.” He glanced away, a thoughtful look on his face. “The way you were acting before… It’s not exactly simple, is it? Especially with the way things have been since then.”

Blushing, Prompto walked Gladio closer to the stairs and spoke in a lower voice. “Gladio, it feels like it’s been an eternity. I want to...do things…”

“Oh? I like this side of you.” Gladio perked up. “What say we head back to the room?”

“Wh--no! We’ll get caught! Then I’ll die and be dead! Forever!”

“I’ll make sure that we don’t.” Gladio took his hand. “Promise.”

Prompto paused. Then he said, almost too loud, “You can’t promise that!!” He stood in hard contemplation for about half a minute, Gladio meanwhile looking perplexed, until an idea dawned on Prompto’s sweet face. “I’ve got it! C’mon!”

“Huh?”

And with that, Prompto tugged Gladio upstairs.

 

Prompto threw open the door to their room and pulled Gladio through, abruptly shutting it as he pulled him into another kiss.

“Mm--wait wait, wha’s the plan?” said Gladio, smiling through the kiss.

“Contacts.”

“Hm?”

Prompto kissed him again. Gladio gently but firmly held Prompto’s sides and pulled him away slightly.

“Hey, don’t get ahead of yourself,” said Gladio.

“I’ll say I dropped my contacts. No one can come in.” Prompto went to move a chair in front of the door. Gladio laughed -- Prompto was truly determined when he put his mind to something. It’s a trait of Prompto’s that he admired.

Sliding into Gladio’s embrace, Prompto strung his fingers through Gladio’s hair and said, “It’s been driving me crazy. Sometimes, in your sleep, you’ll turn and put your arm around my waist… It feels so good, so comforting. I want to kiss you every time…”

Prompto laid several more kisses on Gladio’s face. He laughed as his lips parted the final time -- Gladio’s beard had grown a bit tickly.

“Ah… Some nights it was hard to fall asleep though. I almost switched with Iggy, but I wanted you so badly… but I couldn’t even move… You pinned me.”

“Is that why you’re all riled up? And why you’ve been so sluggish these last couple days?” Gladio sweated. “Wait, did I actually roll over onto you?”

“I meant pinned _metaphorically_ ...but yeah, you did roll onto me once. You, uh...you smelled nice…” Prompto looked away shyly again. _Gods, that sounded so dumb_...

Gladio tenderly led Prompto to the bed, sitting on its edge and having Prompto straddle him. They started making out, Prompto grinding his torso against Gladio’s as he lifted himself higher, raining kisses down on Gladio.

Gladio paused to say, “How far do you wanna go this time?”

Prompto cupped Gladio’s face, looking directly into his eyes. “I want all of you, Gladio.”

Gladio took one of Prompto’s hands and kissed it. “Happy to oblige.”

Prompto pulled off his vest and shirt, tossing them to the side, revealing his scrawny body in full. He was toned enough; his body is one of the few things he had invested more confidence in over the years. Of course, it was still nothing compared to Gladiolus’s bod in his eyes, but the other man’s desirous glances at him made him feel empowered.

Gladio removed his tank and pulled Prompto back in, gripping his body tight as the smaller man kissed him. Remembering last time, Gladio kept a firm grip on Prompto’s buttocks. Prompto nibbled at Gladio’s ear while Gladio kissed his shoulder. All the while, Prompto took in Gladio’s scent; like the scent of a chocobo, it calmed him. He took his time taking Gladio’s tongue into his mouth again, savoring the taste. He let Gladio’s tongue run along his teeth, pushing himself against him each time he did.

Slowing, Prompto looked slightly uncomfortable. Gladio reached to undo his partner’s belt and pants, beginning to slide them down while running his hand along Prompto’s bare ass. He aimed to strip him of his pants and underwear at the same time. He caught a glimpse of Prompto’s chocobo-patterned undies as he removed his lower clothing. Nothing new, of course -- the boy _really_ liked chocobos. Prompto’s relief showed as his arousal was freed.

“Thanks,” Prompto said with a coy smile. He pressed a hand gently on Gladio’s chest, signaling him to lie back. Still sitting astride him, Prompto crawled over him to lay kisses on his nipples while his dick brushed against Gladio’s body. Enjoying it, Gladio kept his eyes on the smaller man while stroking his soft hair. Prompto could feel a low chuckle in Gladio’s chest, almost low as purr, and even more as he moved his kisses to the side of Gladio’s pec. He had a realization…

“Gladio… are you ticklish?”

Gladio’s eyes flashed a microsecond of panic. “D-don’t. Last time someone tickled me, I punched them out of reflex.”

“...Oh.”

“...It was Iggy. Thankfully, I didn’t hit him too hard.” Gladio mumbled, “And I got out of trouble…”

The thought of Ignis tickling Gladio brought a grin to Prompto’s face nonetheless. He was rarely so mischievous.

“Okay, okay.” Prompto sat back, sitting just below Gladio’s hips. “How’re you doing down there?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Gladio flashed a spicy grin -- the kind that always pierced Prompto’s heart.

Prompto undid Gladio’s pants to find him almost fully erect. _How could he even stand it for that long?!_ Seeing it in the low light of this hotel room, it enticed him, much like...candy, or a really nice corn dog. (Prompto thought about food a _lot_.)

“You wanna suck until I’m hard enough to fuck you?”

It was like he read Prompto’s mind. “Uh -- yeah!”

Prompto knelt off the edge of the bed and positioned himself to comfortably take Gladio’s cock into his mouth. He carefully ran its tip along his tongue and the roof of his mouth, savoring the feel of Gladio’s succulent cock with his lips.

“Ngh, be careful --”

Prompto made sure to mind his teeth and took things slowly. He pulled out Gladio’s balls as well and gave them gentle squeezes while also stroking the still-exposed parts of Gladio’s cock. His gentle touch was welcome and refreshing to Gladio -- such that he was rigid without much more time. The care and attention Prompto gave to this most sensitive area, perhaps the only weak spot of the man known some places as “the Shield”...Gladio cherished it. Prompto was absolutely precious.

“That’s good,” said Gladio.

Prompto withdrew his mouth and looked up at Gladio, meekly; yet within those clear blue eyes was the determination of a man ready to fuck. While Gladio was drawn in, Prompto lay a few more soft kisses down there for good measure.

Gladio lay Prompto down and gave him another deep kiss. The mingling of their various liquids threw them deeper into lust. Gladio then located an Elixir from the bedside drawer; he used it to coat two of his fingers, then lowered them down to Prompto’s anus. Though he had been pretty relaxed, Prompto tensed up a little.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Gladio assured.

“No… Don’t. I’ll be okay.” Prompto tried to look confident.

“Just keep me updated, then.”

“Gladio.”

“Hmm?”

Prompto again cupped his lover’s face. “I want you to do nothing but praise me.”

Captivated, Gladio nodded.

Gladio worked his fingertips into Prompto with ease. Keeping heed of Prompto’s moans and grunts, he continued to move them in as deeply as he could, then out again. This he did a few times with continual applications of Elixir until Prompto and his moans were both smooth as butter. “Attaboy.”

He then applied some to his dick and Prompto’s as well; it left a tingling and invigorating feeling. Prompto took his position at the bed’s headboard, holding on to the top of it while on his knees.

“Ready?” Gladio positioned himself behind him.

“C’mon!” Prompto could wait no longer.

Gladio kissed his freckled back a few times, lowering his face to Prompto’s stretch marks and kissing them as well. He could hear Prompto chuckle and smiled in response. He then took hold of Prompto’s hips as he entered him. The new situation was a little uncomfortable at first, as Gladio’s entrance had shuffled around Prompto’s insides, but as Gladiolus filled him up, softly squishing, Prompto grew more and more satisfied… He could feel the man’s pulse throbbing through him, and he needed more. He squeaked in approval.

Gladio moved gradually at first, increasing speed in response to Prompto’s bodily cues. Each time he slapped his hips into Prompto’s rear, Prompto yelped, a song that only made Gladio hungrier for that ass. As he continued to quicken, he let loose the full force of his thrusts, ensured enough that Prompto would receive them hardily. Prompto gripped the bed’s headboard, hardly able to keep still.

“Ngh...Prompto…” Gladio tried to say something but came up short; the whole bed rocking beneath them, they were consumed by each other’s movements. Gladio’s low grunts soon became full vocalizations of his pleasure.

“Ah...G, Gladio… S-stop, stop for a moment…”

Gladio stopped immediately, snapping to attention. Withdrawing, the tip of his dick gently popping out, he asked, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No…It’s wonderful. It feels _so_ good...” Prompto spoke through heavy breaths. “I just...I want to see you.”

Gladio’s face turned deep red. He could see that Prompto was approaching exhaustion, though; he came up with something.

“Here.” Gladio lay back, leading Prompto to crawl over him almost as they had been earlier. “Set your own pace.”

Taking Gladio’s cock into his hand, Prompto guided it back to his opening and sat down. He obviously enjoyed this change of angle, his body flushed red; holding onto Gladio’s shoulders, he began moving himself up and down, looking down at his lover with bliss.

Gladio took a hand and rubbed one of Prompto’s plump nipples; with the other, he began jerking Prompto’s cock. “You’re fantastic, Prompto.”

Out came a desperate moan. “Gladdy…” Still moving, he leaned to kiss.

Their kiss broke, and Prompto tried to move faster, using the larger man’s words as fuel. He would hold out yet… If he could survive many a sleepless night of Gladio’s body pressed against his, he could make this last.

_We might not always get to be together like this...but we’re together right now._

Gladio moved his hips as much as he could, matching the rhythm of Prompto’s motions, drilling all the way into his partner. Sweat drained from Prompto’s body onto Gladio’s, their collective scents being absorbed by their bed.

“Yeah, that’s how I like it,” Gladio growled, his feral nature showing through his glowing beauty.

Biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, Prompto drilled down into Gladio, trying to give the man a worthy challenge, but he was peaking.

“Gladdy…!”

The sensory overload of being touched so many places finally got to Prompto, and he came in Gladio’s hand, some of it spilling out onto his chest over his tattoo. Gladio withdrew his cock and finished himself off, coming onto Prompto’s leg.

Prompto collapsed on top of Gladiolus, tired and beyond satisfied. Gladio placed his arm around him, stroking his hair, giving him a gentle kiss. Their breaths slowed together, their hearts still racing together.

Both were about to drift off into slumber, until --

Chk--! They heard Ignis trying to open the door.

“Hey -- what’s going on? Is something jamming the door?” Ignis was appropriately flustered.

“Did the key stop working?” asked Noctis.

“It feels like there’s something heavy behind the door.”

The lovers snapped back awake in a desperate scramble to keep the door unmoved and re-clothe themselves.

“D-don’t come in!” Prompto squealed.

“Why??” Ignis’s annoyance amplified.

“We’ve got armfuls out here!” Noctis was almost as irritated.

 _How’d they come back so fast?!_ Prompto thought.

“I, do -- uh -- Uh--” Prompto had already forgotten his lie.

“We’re looking for one of Prompto’s contacts!” Gladio called out in forceful yet convincing way. “If you come in now, it’s just gonna complicate things.”

“Y-yeah! Stay out! You could step on it! Come back in, uh, twenty minutes!”

They heard the other two walking away, Ignis mumbling, “I swear…”

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back on the bed. He had only managed to get his boxers back on; everything was still a mess. Gladio looked at Prompto and chuckled.

“Well,” he said, “we just bought ourselves another twenty minutes...”

Prompto looked up at Gladio in fatigued disbelief. Gladio let out a laugh, pulling Prompto back into his arms.

“Seriously, though… We should probably open a window.”

 

_Yeah… Even if we’re not always able to be together, I’ll enjoy the time we have right now. Just like a dream._

 

END


End file.
